


Acquired taste

by Yalys (MoiMoi)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Choking, M/M, No Beta, Omegaverse, PWP, chikatsuzu, omega tsuzuru, some fluff tbh, we die like spice in front of utsuki chikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiMoi/pseuds/Yalys
Summary: Life at the mankai dorms was pretty great for an omega. Especially when surrounded by alphas who not only give you what you need, but also love.Except, so far, not from Chikage.*written for NSFW Week Valentine Edition - Day 2 - Transformation.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition





	Acquired taste

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written omegaverse and barely read any so bear with me? I guess?? not sure omegaverse counts as transformation but I think it kinda does! xD
> 
> I haven't even proofread this myself so enjoy the no beta (pun intended), it may be messy and inconsistent af.

Life at the mankai dorms was pretty great for an omega. Especially when surrounded by alphas who not only give you what you need, but also love. Tsuzuru never thought he’d have a place like this. They always told him to be careful. Omegas are weak, they said. Once in heat, there’s no way you could refuse an alpha - any alpha.    
  
But here, Tsuzuru didn’t need to refuse them. He belonged to the Spring troupe. They cared for him. He would give them everything they needed and he got everything he needed.   
  
Except, so far, not from Chikage.    
  
Their newest member was a bit of a mystery. He definitely wasn’t an omega, nor had he shown himself to be a beta. If anything, he had the aura of a really strong alpha, but so far he had not joined in any sessions.   
  
“He likes spice too much,” Itaru scoffed once. “And Tsuzuru is much weaker to sweet smells.”   
  
Sakuya and Citron agreed.    


* * *

Tsuzuru wiped his brow. He tidied up the kitchen after doing a bunch of preparations for dinner. As the population in the dormitories had grown again, getting food on the table had become a real group effort.    
  
He was about to treat himself with some juice when he heard someone arrive.   
Unexpectedly, Chikage came into the communal area.   
  
“Oh, Tsuzuru. I’m on duty for dinner today as well.”   
  
“Chikage-san, you’re back early!”    
  
The writer smiled happily and went to greet the man with a kiss. It was just a habit.    
  
“Was a strange day at work. Isn’t Chigasaki home yet?” Chikage’s eyes paused briefly on the collar around Tsuzuru’s neck. A barrier between possessive alpha’s and his fragile skin.    
  
“I don’t think so, I haven’t-”   
The words got stuck in his throat as he suddenly got overwhelmed with an unfamiliar smell. It could only be Chikage, but he knew what the man smelled like. It was always the same, and it didn’t affect him at all - but now?

Tsuzuru’s breath hitched and he grabbed at his chest, hands gripping his sweater, starting to feel weak.

“Chi...kage...san…”   
  
Chikage remained cool, simply raising his brow, and gently putting a hand on Tsuzuru’s shoulder.   
  
“Are you alright? Do you feel sick?”   
  
Tsuzuru shook his head. This smell...it was so different from the usual. So sweet and alluring… So...good… He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent. 

The effects were incredible. Blood rushed to his face, giving him a deep blush   
He looked at Chikage, into those cold eyes, and for the first time ever he drowned in them.    
  
“Chikage-san...your scent...what did you…”   
  
“Scent?” Chikage questioned, confused at first. “Ah. Oh, I see. I was forced to eat sweets. Cake and even chocolate, I’m- “ He made a face of disgust, but then fixed his expression as he looked at the way Tsuzuru’s eyes looked all sparkly and his mouth was slightly open, lips wet and shiny.

“Oh my…”   
  
Tsuzuru didn’t say anything. He could feel himself lose control over his emotions, his body. This sweet smell coming from Chikage made him needy, his skin burned and tingled, he wanted to be touched, not by the clothes that covered him up, but by skin, another person touching him, taking him, owning his entire body…

“Chikage-san…” 

“Tsuzuru, are you…”   
  
“Please…,” Tsuzuru clung to Chikage, tearing up, pressing himself to the older man. “I’m going in heat, I need you… I need you… Oh please, touch me-”

“But I’ve never…”

Despite Chikage’s reluctancy, there was no way an alpha would be able to refuse the call of an omega in heat. They both knew that. And what reason would Chikage have to refuse him? Since he joined the spring troupe, that included having the right to fuck Tsuzuru, if he allowed it. And now he was begging him.

“Please, Chikage-san!”    
  
Tsuzuru began to grind against the older man, breathing heavily. He took off his collar and handed it to Chikage, the final proof that he was giving Chikage the okay to take him, own him, at least for now.    
  
“Your smell… it’s so sweet- it’s making me so hot, please! I need it so bad.”    
  
“Well, I don’t mind… you got your nest ready?”

Tsuzuru nodded, already darting away towards his and Masumi’s room. He had Chikage following behind him, the only sign of him being actually up for anything being that he took off his tie while walking after Tsuzuru.

“Masumi, out please. I need my nest.”

As Chikage walked in, Masumi shot him a disapproving look, but the omega had made his choice. Chikage held up the choker, and gave the younger boy an apologetic shrug.  _ Mine now. Suck it up. _

Masumi obeyed, still glaring at Chikage when he left, but Tsuzuru smiled weakly at him, inviting him to get closer.

Chikage smiled back. “You’re pretty cute, you know.”

“Mmh-” Tsuzuru mewled, visibly being comforted by the nest, pillows imbued by the smells of his alpha’s. Yesterday’s clothes, a bath towel. This was his place, his little palace.   
  
“Chikage-san...come kiss me, please.”

He really didn’t need to say it twice. The older man shrugged his jacket off and joined Tsuzuru in the middle of his little cozy nest, crawling over him immediately. He wanted it too. Taste him, feel him, be inside him. Make Tsuzuru his, this time.

He leaned down, claimed Tsuzuru’s lips with a hunger he usually managed to hide. The omega moaned softly, missing the kiss when Chikage pulled back, only to move his mouth straight to Tsuzuru’s neck. With the choker removed, the forbidden area had been exposed, and Chikage grazed the skin eagerly.

“Aah-” Tsuzuru’s hands found their way around Chikage’s shoulders, one in the man’s hair, the other just clawing at shirt fabric that clung too tightly around Chikage’s shoulders.

“More...bite me…”   
  
Which the man did, carefully choosing a spot before biting down, then biting harder and finishing off with long, slow licks. Meanwhile, one of his hands kept itself busy with slipping under Tsuzuru’s clothes, palming his warm skin.

“Aah- yes- go on-”

Tsuzuru huffed between pants and moans, already so weak from what Chikage did to him, the heat in the pit of his stomach burning, the raw need to be filled making him buck his hips up, but Chikage was hovering over him, too high up for their crotches to meet.

“Pleeeaase- haah-”

Chikage pulled back for a bit to assess the situation, and nodded, more to himself than to Tsuzuru.   
  
“Hold on, let’s get you out of your clothes.”   
  
Tsuzuru seemed slightly displeased, but sat up and let Chikage take off his hoodie, then the t-shirt underneath. It was cute to see his blush spread as far as his chest, his nipples hard and asking to be touched.

Chikage put them to the test by running both his thumbs over them, making Tsuzuru moan loudly.    
  
“So sensitive-”   
  
“Hmm- don’t just tease me, please.”   
  
Omega or not, Tsuzuru’s plain stubbornness was still there. Chikage smiled and let his hands drop to Tsuzuru’s pants.    
  
“Clothes first.”   
  
Not teasing Tsuzuru would be hard when it gave such nice reactions, but on the other hand, Chikage wouldn’t be mad to just put it in and fuck this boy raw. He wasn’t very good at staying nicely in the middle. 

Tsuzuru mewled softly while Chikage unzipped his jeans for him and pulled them down. He was being slow on purpose, enjoying watching Tsuzuru grabbing at the pillows around him, his impatience showing in the way he hollowed his back, pressing his chest forward and his hips up, his boner straining against his tight boxer shorts.

“You need it don’t you?” Chikage said as he pulled the elastic band down, only a little at a time.

“Yes… I need it so bad…”

“Aren’t you going to beg more?”

Tsuzuru’s breath hitched and he nearly teared up. This was the first time he went in heat for Chikage, he didn’t know what the man liked. 

“If...you like...I…” He sobbed. “Please, Chikage-san...put it in, fuck me, please I need you!”

Chikage waited a brief moment, his hands staying still. And then he bent down and kissed Tsuzuru, claiming his mouth with reassuring eagerness, gentle yet passionate. Tsuzuru opened up for him immediately, allowing Chikage to taste him and play with him while Chikage’s hands and Tsuzuru’s legs somehow cooperated to remove Tsuzuru’s underwear.

“Good boy.” 

It seemed like Tsuzuru was so very innocent, despite the hardness between his legs, and the mark in his neck. He looked up at Chikage, eyes large and wet, cheeks slightly stained. Real cute.

“You’re such a good boy, Tsuzuru,” Chikage said, finally leaning over him again, his mouth attacking the writer’s neck while one of his hands busied itself with rubbing and tugging the hard nipples until Tsuzuru cried out in pleasurable pain.

“Haah! Chi- kage-sa- Oh-”   
  
Chikage wanted to mess him up more and more.    
  
His own cock was hard too, and Tsuzuru desperately tried to touch it, feel the length, the girth, of this (to him) unknown cock.   
  
“Ah- please-”   
  
Chikage pulled back and sat on his knees. “Alright, you’ve waited long enough. Ass up, Tsuzuru.”    
  
Tsuzuru wasted no time, he scrambled up and got on his knees, ass up in the air and his head down, resting his arms on some pillows.   


“I’m ready- please- put it in…” Tsuzuru weakly begged, luckily knowing that he’ll finally get to be filled with Chikage’s length, his seed, his glorious essence. For the first time. 

Chikage didn’t bother with his clothes. He undid his belt and unzipped his trousers, about as unceremoniously as could be. He only stripped himself of the bare minimum, freeing his hard cock.   
  
Tsuzuru tried to look behind him, over his shoulder, but he couldn’t really see. He whined in anticipation, wiggling his ass a little.  
  
Chikage really didn’t add any more frills to the act, he just used one hand to keep Tsuzuru’s buttcheeks apart and the other to guide himself inside. As expected, Tsuzuru’s hole was open enough to take him, just like that.

“Hnn- aah-”    
  
The head went in at the sound of pleased groans, the rest followed on low, elongated moans as Tsuzuru pushed his ass back, needy and absolutely wanting more already.

“Hold on,” Chikage said, continuing to slowly fill up Tsuzuru. It felt good for him too, hot and tight, just right. He could easily push his entire dick inside, even if his size was considered to be large. Surely… the largest within the spring troupe?

“I’m holding on, Chikage-san… I’m good… please, fuck me already~”

“Tsuzuru, do you like it rough?”

Tsuzuru inhaled. 

“Yes.”

That was all Chikage needed. He removed his glasses. It’s not like he needed them to see anything he was about to do to Tsuzuru, that would be plain enough. He placed one hand on Tsuzuru’s lower back, and hooked another around the boy’s right upper thigh.   
  
Next he nearly pulled out and pushed back in, putting his whole weight behind it and immediately began to go faster, too fast for Tsuzuru to recover from the feeling of having something large pulled out, his sphincter suffering, yet feeling good.

“Ah- haah-”   
  
Tsuzuru’s pants and moans mingled. It sounded beautiful to Chikage’s ears, and he longed to hear more, make him clench around his cock as he pumped into the younger male.

“Come on up, Tsuzuru,” he said it gently enough but it was a command all the same. He pulled back the hand on Tsuzuru’s back to grab the belt he had taken out.   
  
Tsuzuru groaned, but obeyed and sat up straight.    
  
Chikage flung the belt around Tsuzuru’s torso, using it to keep him pulled back while he breathed hot air onto the nape of the writer’s neck. It made Tsuzuru shiver and take a shaky breath, having a feeling.   
  
A feeling that was correct. Chikage opened his mouth wide and grazed Tsuzurus' neck while he slowly bit down on his skin. He kept the skin tight between his teeth as he thrusted into Tsuzuru, much more shallow than before, and slower, but Tsuzuru seemed to be squeezing down on him so much more like this.

Chikage pulled back. “You like that, hm?”   
  
“Y-yes… you can… bite more, please.”    
  
The older man smirked and did just that. He bit and sucked on another spot, not even pausing his hips ramming into Tsuzuru. It came in really handy that he was taller, even by just a little, since it gave him enough reach to mark up all the way from Tsuzuru’s neck to his shoulder.    
  
Tsuzuru shivered and moaned, his hole clenching whenever Chikage bit him hard.    
  
“Aah- feels so good-” Tsuzuru managed to coo out in between his pants.

Chikage too felt, his cock larger than ever and stimulated so well by Tsuzuru’s eager ass. He could just cum like that if he continued, but…   
  
After leaving a particularly deep set of bite marks on Tsuzuru’s collarbone, he pulled himself back and wrapped the belt around the neck he’d marked before.   


“Chika-ge- gah-”

Pulling the end through the loop, Chikage had Tsuzuru on a leash now, and roughly pushed him back down, Tsuzuru instinctively dropping all resistance and mewling softly.   
  
Chikage tugged on the belt, but Tsuzuru stayed down. Seemed like he knew what to do just fine. And he probably just enjoyed it anyway.   
  
“Good boy,” the man commented, plunging deep into Tsuzuru, making him gasp.    
  
With the belt acting as choker and leash, Chikage just pulled on it consistently as he fucked the younger man, changing the angle now to where he believed to be able to hit Tsuzuru best.

Tsuzuru could only let out some strangled moans with his breathing being restricted but the rising pitch made it clear that Chikage found his prostate and it made Tsuzuru go crazy.

Chikage’s free hand slipped underneath Tsuzuru and palmed the boy’s hard cock. The tip was slick from the precum that had dribbled down before, and surely… Chikage could make him cum without touching it furter.   
  
Tsuzuru let out a little moan of disapproval at the lack of furter contact to his own cock, but as long as Chikage plowed into his sweet spot he had no real objections to make.

“Chika-...”

Tsuzuru’s body trembled beneath him and Chikage could tell the writer was close. He pulled a little harder on the belt and concentrated his thrusts on hitting Tsuzuru just right. It took less than a minute before Tsuzuru screamed.

Chikage let the belt go, giving the omega the chance to breathe properly to fuel his moans as he fucked him hard throughout his orgasm, the continuous clenching making him tighter than ever and tipping Chikage over the edge as well.

“Hnn, Tsuzuru-”   
  
Despite having just had his own orgasm, Tsuzuru had enough focus left to squeal at the sensation of Chikage’s thick, hot cum being released inside him.    
  
“Mmh- wow~” He giggled a little, straining his abused neck to look behind him.   
  
“Chikage-san, plug me,” Tsuzuru said, hastily looking around. He had some clean toys around there in his nest. After some looking between the pillows, he pulled out a cute white plug with a heart shape attached at the end.   
  
“Alright.”    
  
He took the toy and slowly pulled out, inevitably bringing some of his cum with him, but most of it was still inside. Tsuzuru moaned softly but hummed when the plug was inserted and sat nice and snug in his ass.   
  
“You good?” Chikage asked when Tsuzuru slowly let himself lie down on his pillows.   
  
Not because the omega boy wanted to get fucked hard and raw that there was no need for concern. He tucked his slick cock away, not really caring about the cum residue on it, and reached out to gently caress Tsuzuru’s back.   
  
Tsuzuru nodded. “I’m fine. That was good… I’m so happy, Chikage-san.”   
  
He turned towards the green-haired man and gave him a wide smile.   
  
“I’m yours too…”   
And unexpectedly, Chikage felt a comfortable warmth in his chest. He never gave these things much consideration. He had banged before when it was necessary or convenient, but this felt different to him. He had already reluctantly accepted that the Mankai dorms were his new home, but despite the kindness everyone showed him, he didn’t yet fully understand what it meant.    
  
Now he knew. He was part of their family, the home that isn’t just a building but a place to be yourself, a home to your heart.    
  
“Yeah.”   
  
Chikage smiled softly and lowered himself down, spooning Tsuzuru.    
  
“I’ll stay here for a bit.”   
  
“Please.”   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please feel free to comment! I love comments! (a lot, they give me life)


End file.
